Mew
by VampireKitty3
Summary: Zim is being followed by a starnge kitten that claws the living daylights out of Dib. Who's cat is this? Why is it following Zim? Read and review! Is now being edited and fixed. Now you can better understand it!
1. Chapter Zero

Chapter one!

--

The next morning

"Computer! Can this Earth creature use any type of weapon?" Zim shouted as he worked on the main computer.

"Felines, or cats, are born with claws on each paw, sharp teeth, and a loud meow." It grunted, "No other known weaopn."

Zim sat back in his chair. What use was this creature, it can't fight, spy, or work, Zim wondered. Gir had grown quite attached to the kitten, it chased him around all day. At least it keeps Gir busy. () Zim watched the two run around, he began to doze off till the computer suddenly shouted out:

"INTRUDER ALERT!"

"Computer, where is the intruder!" Zim yelled as he typed like lightening on the main computer.

"In the upper lvls, No! Now it's... ffssssss pop! --"

"Computer, respond!" Zim cursed, the main power had been cut. They heard light footsteps enter the room, wasn't Dib. A slim female figure stood in the door way. She looked human... besides the black cat tail. She wore blue armor, black boots, and had teal hair. Her red eyes looked at Zim. Zim saw a small red dot apear over his heart. he has a heart organ..right? He was ready to leap out of the way when the girl spoke.

"You must be Invader Zim." She said, "I've heard a lot about you. You have something I want."

"Who are you Earth-Stink!" Zim glared at her.

"Earth-stink? I thought this planet was quite nice. If you can't tell yet, I'm not a human. My name is Mew. I believe my kitten followed you home one day." she said lowering her gun.

"Grrr, I asked who are you!" he yelled.

"Huh? I.. um, I just told you..." She said alittle confused.

"You did?" he said puzzled.

"Here." She handed him a card.

Mew's Boutny Hunter Agentcy

Paid by the Hour, only accepts cash.

Zim looked at Mew dumbfounded. O.o''

"Incoming message from unknown." said one of the workers.

The Tallest were sitting in hovering chairs, snacks by their sides. The main screen flashed to life. A darkfigure in along cloak stood over a defeated Irken. The Tallest dropped their snacks.

"Listen well, dirt. Your Irken Race is coming to an end by my hands. Tallest are next, and any who get in my way..." He brought his boot down on a near by bolder, it shatered like glass. "I'm coming."

Every one was now staring at the blank screen.

After the power was restored, Mew apollogized again.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were something else." she said.

Zim was still staring at the card, "Bounty Hunter..." His mind thought back on Irk when they were training. There was this girl with a black tail that kicked butt, she was always alone though. She seemed scary, could this be the same girl? He looked at her, naw.

"Well, anyway, thanks for watching over Kitten while I was gone. I got to go, see ya later." She said as she walked to the elevater.

After a few weeks of horrible repaires, life went back to normal. as normal as it gets:P 

Mew: that's it?

Vampirekitty3: yup.

Mew: I hate you, you know that...

Vampirekitty3: Still can't denie that i made you laughs carzy-like 

Mew: THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! jumps at Vampirekitty3 

Vampirekitty3: AHH!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one!

--

The next morning

"Computer! Can this Earth creature use any type of weapon?" Zim shouted as he worked on the main computer.

"Felines, or cats, are born with claws on each paw, sharp teeth, and a loud meow." It grunted, "No other known weaopn."

Zim sat back in his chair. What use was this creature, it can't fight, spy, or work, Zim wondered. Gir had grown quite attached to the kitten, it chased him around all day. At least it keeps Gir busy. () Zim watched the two run around, he began to doze off till the computer suddenly shouted out:

"INTRUDER ALERT!"

"Computer, where is the intruder!" Zim yelled as he typed like lightening on the main computer.

"In the upper levels, No! Now it's... ffssssss pop! --" The computer stopped dead.

"Computer, respond!" Zim cursed, the main power had been cut. They heard light footsteps enter the room, wasn't Dib. A slim female figure stood in the door way. She looked human... besides the black cat tail. She wore blue armor, black boots, and had teal hair. Her yellow eyes looked at Zim. Zim saw a small red dot appear over his heart. (he has a heart organ..right?) He was ready to leap out of the way when the girl spoke.

"You must be Invader Zim." She said, "I've heard a lot about you. You have something I want."

"Who are you Earth-Stink!" Zim glared at her.

"Earth-stink? I thought this planet was quite nice. If you can't tell yet, I'm not a human. My name is Mew. I believe my kitten followed you home one day." she said lowering her gun.

"Grrr, I asked who are you!" he yelled.

"Huh? I.. um, I just told you..." She said a little confused.

"You did?" he said puzzled.

"Here." She handed him a card.

Mew's Bounty Hunter Agency

Paid by the Hour, only accepts cash.

Zim looked at Mew dumbfounded. O.o''

"Incoming message from unknown." said one of the workers.

The Tallest were sitting in hovering chairs, snacks by their sides. The main screen flashed to life. A dark figure in along cloak stood over a defeated Irken. The Tallest dropped their snacks.

"Listen well, dirt. Your Irken Race is coming to an end by my hands." said the dark figure, "Your days are numbered!"

The screen went blank and every one was left speechless.

After the power was restored, Mew apologized again.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were something else." she said.

Zim was still staring at the card, "Bounty Hunter..." His mind thought back on Irk when they were training. There was this girl with a black tail that kicked butt, she was always alone though. She seemed scary, could this be the same girl? He looked at her, nah.

"Well, anyway, thanks for watching over Kitten while I was gone. I got to go, see ya later." She said as she walked to the elevator.

After a few weeks of horrible repairs, life went back to normal. (as normal as it gets, P )

Mew: that's it?

Vampirekitty3: yup.

Mew: I hate you, you know that...

Vampirekitty3: Still can't deny that i made you (laughs crazy-like)

Mew: THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! (jumps at Vampirekitty3)

Vampirekitty3: AHH!


End file.
